Traditions and Chances M scenes
by Fyrewolf91
Summary: Collection of lemon scenes involving my main fic Traditions and chances


**Welcome to the lemon section of my fic Traditions and Chances. Just a collection of naughty scenes that arent connected to it or each other except they have the characters and timeline from the fic.**

 **This first one IS cannon to my story that takes place after Nicks date and Judy's date to right before Vivian picks up Judy off the street. Hopefully I didnt make it too graphic (been hearing about critics letting writers know)**

* * *

Emily sat next to Nick leaning on the arm rest as they watched the movie. The wine working its magic making her feel really loose, and also really eager. It had been a long time since she had done anything to relieve her tensions due to schooling and her career. Her eyes flitted over to the tod next to her, drinking in his handsome features. Her mind went wild with possibilities, but not knowing how traditional he was kept her at bay. Emily's eyes landed on his wide chest, admiring the way his shirt somewhat clung to his features, showing his toned body to her.

She turned towards Nick, laying her back paws in his lap, the motion gaining his attention. "So Nick...jsut curious but how big of a stickler are you for tradition?"

Nick smirked and shrugged, "Not very, mated for life yes, faithful to whoever I'm dating, but other than that, not really. Why?"

Emily smiled a toothy grin, she started slowly rubbing on of her feet along his crotch, feeling his canine shaft harden under her ministrations, "What about sex...mating?"

Nick moaned as her paw started to move more firmly. He swallowed, "Well, I've had sex before...but was always a bit dangerous with the whole knotting thing."

Emily licked her lips as she watched Nick started to huff and moan, her toes feeling how aroused the tod was getting, his scent causing her thought to go even wilder. She withdrew her foot and crawled over to him. Nick leaned back as Emily climb up and straddled his lap, she grinding herself against his fully hardened shaft, her own arousal starting to dampen through to his pants.

Nick felt his cock press uncomfortably against his pants, the need to release the pressure growing as he started to inhale the scent of horny vixen. His paws grabbed her hips as she continued to grind on him. She began to shimmy down off his laps until she was kneeling on the floor in front of him. Emily grabbed his waist line and began to pull down, Nick lifting his hips to assist in removing his pants. Her eyes widened at the outline of his impressive bulge, her mouth watering as she ran a claw gently up the bulge, the action causing Nick to buck and groan. She began running her paw over his covered shaft as her other paw slid down her front to the front of her damp panties and started running a finger over her clit.

The scent of arousal flooded the apartment as Emily shifted her panties to the side to let her finger have access to her vulpine lips. She continued to rub Nick through his boxers as his head fell back in pleasure. Emily slowly stopped her impromptu pawjob. Nick let out a soft whine as he felt her paw leave. He lifted his head only to find Emily giving a very slow strip tease show. She rolled her hips as she shimmied her panties down to her ankles, kicking them towards Nick where they landed on his nose, her scent causing his cock to pulse harder. She reached back to unclasp her bra letting her smaller breasts free. She struck a sexy pose, her glistening lips just barely seen as Nick leaned forward and yanked his shirt off. Emily's eyes nearly fell out of her head as she observed the lean muscle covering the tod in front of her. Oh yes she was going to enjoy this. She watched as Nick lifted his hips and pulled his boxers down, his cock finally free showing his arousal clearly to Emily. She sauntered over and straddled Nick's lap again, reaching down to guide his hard shaft to her now dripping lips. His pointed tip separated her lips causing both to gasp in pleasure. Emily paused, "Ok stud, you know the rules for us canines. SO no knotting me, no matter what. Not in the mood for the...consequences."

"Ok but how will..?"

"Don't worry, lets just enjoy this, and you'll cum, just not in there."

He nodded as he watched her slide down, his shaft stretching her walls. She moaned as she felt his large cock filling her fully. It was wasn't until she felt her clit make contact with his base that she inhaled in pleasure. Emily rolled her hips and she ground his shaft deep inside her, his base pleasuring her clit. He held onto her hips as she started to pull herself up, his shaft pulsing along her inner walls, his moans and huffs filling the room. She repeated the rhythm going faster and harder, her claws digging into his back as his shaft hit all her spots. Being so pent up, her orgasm wasn't going to take long to hit. And hit it did, her inner walls clenched Nick's shaft as she gasped loudly nearly screaming. Her claws dug into Nick's back as he moaned, his body reacting to the scents of the vixen climaxing, his knot started to swell and stretch her lips every motion of her grinding.

It wasn't long before she felt it. Nicks knot was grinding against her clit, her body going crazy, telling her to let it happen, to follow instinct. Her last ounce of will was focus on her paw as she reached under and began massaging the very sensitive area under his bulb, causing him to buck and stretch her wider, nearly being swallowed by her very eager lips. She gasped and quickly slid off as she continued to massage his knot, taking his entire length into her muzzle as Nick's bucked even harder. Her long tongue snaking around his cock as she squeezed, simulating the ring of muscle deep in her pussy, causing Nick's orgasm to hit, sending his load blasting from his shaft and down her throat. Emily swallowed every drop Nick had, relishing in the taste. Nick fell back exhausted as Emily laid back onto the couch, her head in his lap.

"That was amazing, most of the time I have to pull out and blow over the vixen's abs." Nick stated between pants.

"My college room mate told me about it."

"Tell her thanks."

Emily chuckled as she rode her orgasmic high, wishing she could've gone for more, but knowing it had to end.

* * *

 **So what you think? Let me know and dont forget to let me know any ideas for pairings and kinks. Best/most popular ideas get written.**

 **-Fyrewolf-**


End file.
